Their Day
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jac oneshot. Their special day


**Title: Their Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. J.S. Bach owns Arioso and Richard Wagner owns the Bridal Chorus.**

**A/N: It has probably been done before but felt like doing a Jac wedding scene.**_** Tarrytown House Estate On The Hudson is located about half an hour outside of NYC.**_

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Some people touch us for a moment,  
and some for a season  
...and some remain with us for a lifetime  
In each other, we have found the one  
with whom we will spend the rest of our lives  
loving, honoring and cherishing  
Please join us in celebrating  
as we exchange marriage vows  
on __**Tenth of April  
Two Thousand and Fourteen**__**  
at **__**Half Past Four in the afternoon  
Tarrytown House Estate On The Hudson**_

_**Tarrytown, NY**_

_**Reception to Follow after cocktail hour**_

Josephine Charlotte Danville

_ and __**McKenna Llewellyn Taylor**_

* * *

Jo and her bridal party were waiting in the room that was provided by the Tarrytown Hose Estate waiting for their cue. As she watched as her daughter Ellie who was also the maid of honor made sure the bridesmaid's make-up and hair was ready to go Jo couldn't help but let her mind wonder a little bit to thirteen months earlier.

_-March 2013-_

_Jo had woken up feeling thirsty. She gotten up and went to kitchen and as she was about to get a glass to fill she thought heard a rustling noise from the other side of the front door. On alert she went back to her room got her badge and gun and then went to door drew her gun opened the door and was surprised to see who was making the noise._

_Her boss and friend was sitting right outside, his head in his hands which was propped up by his knees; it looks like he had fallen asleep._

_She squatted down and gently shook Mac awake. When he woke up she got a glimpse of him and the sight of him tugged her heart strings._

_**Uh-oh something is not right Mac is usually never like this, ever!**_

_When Jo finally got Mac into her house she closed the door and got him to the couch. She then went and got Mac a glass of water, her own thirst forgotten. She set the water down beside him she sat down beside him and lifted his face ridden with sadness._

_Holding him close Jo asked the question gingerly, "Mac what is wrong?"_

_Mac spoke in a voice that was barely audible and Jo nearly missed it when she heard, "Christine said it is over."_

_Took Jo a brief moment before she realized what Mac was talking about. Muttering a few choice words quietly Jo then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Mac mumbled, "She said she was having second thoughts especially after my shooting I mean I don't blame her especially with her brother but it came out of nowhere and when I thought we were becoming more serious."_

_With the revelation Jo held him closer and comforted him by running her hands through his hair (which she never thought she would get the chance to do) and whispered into his ear, "It is okay Mac, go ahead and let it out."_

_Twenty minutes later Mac was feeling better but fatigued when Jo said, "Mac since you are have a change of clothes here and are in no shape to go home alone, why don't you go and freshen up and stay the night with me, and I am not taking no for an answer."_

Right then a knock came on the door and Ellie went to get and just to make sure it was not the groom and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was the wedding coordinator Alyson Smite letting know it was time to get ready for the start of the ceremony and the groom and the groomsmen were ready to go.

Ellie gave each of the bridesmaids their bouquet as they headed out of the door; Ellie then went over to check on her mother. Jo knew she was darn lucky to have a wonderful daughter like Ellie who surprised her with her own attention to detail.

Giving her mother a hug Ellie said, "Okay mom take a deep breath, Tyler will be here in a few minutes to escort you. I love you mom."

Jo hugged Ellie again this time tightly before letting her go. Only a few short minutes later Jo heard a knock on the door and she knew it was Tyler. So Jo checked her appearance in the mirror and satisfied with what she saw, Jo picked up her combination bouquet of roses, lily of the valley and Baby's Breath and opened the door and saw Tyler standing there looking handsome in his tux. When Tyler saw his mother he couldn't help but smile. He hugged and said, "Wow mom you look beautiful Mac will be so speechless when he sees you."

Smiling Jo took the arm Tyler and they were on their way to line up behind Ellie.

When Mac saw the wedding coordinator give signal to begin and Bach's Arioso started up Mac let his thoughts wonder a little to the day that they said those three words.

_-June 2013-_

_They had got together six weeks later and both could not be happier. Jo was there for Mac every step of the way and it didn't take them long to realize how much they were meant for each other and how deeply in love they were with each other they didn't care if it showed through at times because now the Chief had been notified as well._

_Mac and Jo had gotten back to his place after their date and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. No sooner had Mac closed the door and their shoes were kicked off when Mac pinned Jo to the back off door and they proceeded to kiss at a bruising pace. The more Mac kissed Jo the more he craved more. In between kisses Mac said for the first time, "Jo. I. Love. You. So. Much."_

_When Jo heard the three words she broke the kiss and looked Mac in the eye and with her arms around his shoulders and a great big smile on her face she replied, "I love you McKenna, and don't you forget that."_

_Mac beamed and he picked Jo up and spun her around causing Jo to squeal and giggle with joy. Once he put his sweetheart on solid ground he smiled mischievously and led her to his room and within a few second they were rapidly undressing each other and were soon experiencing passion beyond what they had experienced before.__**  
**_  
When Mac saw Ellie took her spot as the maid of honor as the Bach's Arioso concluded and the Bridal Chorus began Mac took a deep breath and looked down the path Jo was to walk down and the moment it opened and seeing Jo he felt like he couldn't breathe; Jo looked so stunning with her wedding gown a strapless sweetheart gown with beaded waist, it hugged her body flawlessly. She had also opted not to go with a veil but to have her hair swept up and accessorized with a casted crystal flower comb.

When Jo saw Mac in his Marine uniform she felt her race, the picture of him in his office does not him justice at all, so looked so much more dashing in person, so much so it took her breath away she couldn't help but think with a sly grin on her face _Christine's loss is my gain_.

As soon as she and Tyler reached the front of the altar and Tyler had shaken hands with "We are gathered here today in the joining of McKenna Llewelyn Taylor and Josephine Charlotte Danville in holy matrimony..." before tuning out the minister. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and both knew what the other was thinking about, the engagement.

_-July, 2014-_

_They had had a romantic dinner at the Boat House where Mac had reserved a private room just for them._

With dinner done they took a stroll in Central Park where they had ended up at the Bow Bridge overlooking the beautiful lake scenery in front of them. Jo leaned on the bridge and Mac had his arms around Jo's slim waist and he nuzzled her neck, nipped bottom and top of her ear and left butterfly kisses shoulder. Jo was relishing the feelings her boyfriend and the love of her life was bestowing on her; she was so in love with Mac or as she liked to embellish to make him cringe, McKenna Llewellyn Taylor.

Mac knew now was the time to give Jo the main surprise.

Suddenly she heard him whisper I need you to close your eyes and count to ten."

Jo smiled and did as she was told and when she did she heard fireworks go off and began to wonder, what on earth is going on?

Once she did open her eyes she gasped when she read the message,

_**"Jo Danville, will you marry me?-Mac Taylor"  
**__  
As soon as Jo whirled around she saw Mac on one knee. She couldn't help but let to jump up and down and let out a joyful sequel as Mac began his speech, "Jo words don't even begin to describe my affection for you. I was crushed when Christine said it wasn't going to work between us and ended it between us. You were there to help mend my heart. You are the best thing that had happened to me. Josephine Charlotte Danville, will you make me the luckiest guy alive, will you become my wife and marry me?"_

_Mac produced a ring box, opened it and revealed a gorgeous ring, a 3 stone princess round & baguette cut diamond set in white gold. Jo was completely bowed over but when she saw the ring she had her answer, "McKenna Llewellyn Taylor I love you more than words can explain, yes I will most definitely marry you!"_

Mac and Jo were still lost in thought when the minister brought them back to the present time when he said, "Now the bride and the groom have chosen to say their own vows, go ahead Jo."

Smiling her delightful smile that Mac had come to love many times over and began her vow, "Mac I loved you from within from the first moment I met you and now we are about to be united as one. I, Jo, choose you Mac as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my ultimate care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Mac: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

Mac smiled and he wiped away the mists that had gathered in Jo's eyes and began his vow, "Jo, do you remember the first day we met? From the very moment I saw you with the DB on the balcony I came down with a strange tingly sensation. Although we didn't get together right away somehow fate told me you were the one for me, the one I know I want to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. When you need someone to encourage you I want it to be me, when you need a helping hand I want it to be mine, when you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. I look forward to getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love with you more each day. Together I know we can accomplish anything Tyler & Ellie, I want you all to know that I love you so much and I am so happy we have become such a close family. I promise to be fair and honest and to always be available for all of you whenever and however you need me and finally, Jo, I promise to love you with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how—completely and forever."

With the vows said the rest of the ceremony—including the exchange of rings went by quick and the minister said, "McKenna and Josephine have shown their commitment of faithfulness to each other through their vows, with the powers vested in me in the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. McKenna you may kiss your bride."

The minister had barely finished his sentence and Mac was cradling Jo's head and gently brought her in for a sweet kiss that showed promise of something later on. As they kissed, their guests erupted into cheers and applause.

Several hours later after mingling with the guests and partying like there was no tomorrow, Mac and Jo were showered with rice as they ran out of the banquet room and up to their honeymoon suite. Once he had carried Jo over the threshold and they began kissing and making out. When they came apart to get air, Jo had led them to the window where they enjoyed the view Mac lavished kisses on the wide expanse of Jo's neck. Jo moaned with pleasure when she suddenly turned around and placing her soft hands in his clean shaven face and kissed him hard. When they parted they looked outside the window and were in awe of the views; though they were spectacular the views nothing could match up to his wife yes _his wife's_ beauty. Jo noticed Mac was watching her and asked, "What is wrong, is something wrong my dear husband?"

Mac loved the way Jo said it, it sounded so good, it was something he could really get used to. He smiled and said, "Nothing is wrong I was thinking how your beauty surpasses or all other beauty."

Jo grinned mischievously, "You know Mac you do have a way with words now and I love that and many other things about you!"

With that they quickly got ready for the night ahead of them and they both knew it would be a long night filled with undying love and passion.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Their Day"! Reviews are appreciated!**

**A/N 3: To all the readers you will probably had seen this once before but I will be busy for the most of June (with only a few handfuls of days I will be free) so I may not be able to post/update quite as often, thank you for your support!**


End file.
